You And I
by zenaamaya07
Summary: no summary...
1. chapter 1

Inspired by song "Dengarkanlah"

Gleen FredlyAmy Mastura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut indigo baru saja menjejakkan kakinya kembali di tanah kelahirannya setelah 10 tahun meninggalkannya.

"Aku pulang...", gumamnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"Hinata..." gadis berusia 20 tahun itu membuka kembali matanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak lelaki bersurai cokelat panjang yang tak lain adalah kakaknya yang bernama Hyuga Neji.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian kembali menghampiri sang kakak. "Aku begitu merindukan kota ini." Ucapnya saat mobil kakaknya kembali melaju membelah jalanan yang terlihat ramai pagi ini.

Hinata terus memperhatikan jalan yang dilewatinya. Semua tampak berbeda dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Konoha kini terlihat semakin ramai saja. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sebuah poster yang memajang salah seorang penyanyi kenamaan Jepang. Posenya sedang duduk santai dikursi dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuannya. Memakai celana jeans hitam dengan kaos hitam polos dan dibalut kemeja berwarna maroon yang tidak dikancingkan. Benar-benar terlihat tampan tanpa cela. Rambut hitam mencuatnya semakin menambah keunikan penampilannya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihatnya, kemudian menoleh kearah sang kakak yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Bagaimana kabar'nya', Kak?" Pertanyaan ambigu adiknya ditanggapi sang kakak dengan kernyitan bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia paham siapa yang ditanyakan sang adik.

"Dia baik, kurasa." Jawab Neji ragu. "Sudah sebulan aku tak bertemu dengannya."

Hinata tersenyum simpul kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalanan.

"Apa kau begitu merindukannya?" Kembali, sang kakak membuka suara. Rona merah menjalari wajah putih Hinata saat mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak.

Perlahan kepalanya mengangguk. "Sudah 4 tahun kami tak bertemu." Ujar Hinata.

"Mau memberi kejutan?" Tanya sang kakak lagi, membuat Hinata sedikit mengernyit. "Kau kenal Yamanaka Ino, kan?" Hinata semakin bingung. 'Apa hubungannya?' Batin Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Lagipula siapa yang tak kenal dengan aktris papan atas itu? Bahkan dia terkenal sampai ke negara tempat aku tinggal." Balas Hinata.

"Nanti malam adalah acara pertunangannya dengan Shimura Sai." Hinata masih tak bisa menebak apa maksud ucapan Neji.

"Pelukis terkenal itu? Aku selalu mengagumi karyanya." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Mereka adalah teman SMA 'kami'. Aku yakin 'dia' pasti datang." Jelas Neji. Akhirnya Hinata mengerti ucapan sang kakak. "Kau bisa ikut denganku kalau kau mau atau dengan Ayah. Beliau juga diundang." Tawar Neji.

"Apa tak masalah?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah, Ino juga mengenalmu?"

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" Putus Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis. Neji pun ikut tersenyum melihat adiknya kemudian melajukan mobilnya lebih kencang menuju rumah mereka.

Sebuah ballroom disalah satu hotel paling mewah di Konoha terlihat sangat ramai. Ruangan itu ditata dengan begitu mewah dan elegan. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa yang sedang mengadakan acara ditempat itu bukanlah orang biasa.

Meskipun banyak wartawan dan paparazi yang berkerumun di halaman depan hotel, namun tak seorang pun dari mereka bisa masuk dan meliput ke dalam karena penjagaan yang sangat ketat dan tak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Tak hanya tamu dari kalangan selebriti yang hadir dalam acara pertunangan Ino dan Sai, tapi juga dari kalangan pebisnis dan pejabat. Ayah Ino adalah salah seorang petinggi negara. Dia adalah seorang menteri pertahanan Jepang. Sedangkan Sai merupakan putra bungsu salah satu konglomerat yang juga merupakan seorang pelukis muda terkenal dan berbakat. Maka tak heran acara ini dihadiri para tamu penting dan dijaga begitu ketat.

Hinata turun dari mobil limousine hitam mengkilat milik sang ayah. Dia menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna soft peach dengan potongan one shoulder yang pas badan membentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Rambut panjangnya dibuat ikal dibagian bawahnya kemudian disampirkan untuk menutupi bahunya yang terekspos. Sepatu high heels berwarna senada dengan gaunnya membalut kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa sebuah tas tangan berwarna hitam dengan hiasan kristal swarovsky melengkapi penampilannya. Terlihat sederhana namun tetap elegan dengan riasan make up yang natural. Sangat cantik hingga tak heran Hinata langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari saat dia baru turun dari mobil. Apalagi tangannya menggandeng salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Jepang dari klan Hyuga.

Hinata memasuki ballroom mewah itu bersama sang ayah. Dia memutuskan untuk datang bersama ayahnya agar Neji bisa berangkat bersama kekasihnya, Tenten, seorang designer keturunan Cina. Neji sudah terlebih dulu berangkat sebelum Hinata. Semua orang terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata malam ini. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan gadis cantik yang digandeng oleh Hyuga Hiashi.

"Selamat Inoichi, Danzo-san!" Hiashi menyapa sang empunya pesta, Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah Ino dan Shimura Danzo, ayah dari Sai.

"Terima kasih, Hiashi." Ucap Inoichi mewakili besannya.

"Apa ini Hinata?" Danzo bertanya sambil mengamati gadis yang berada disamping Hiashi.

Hiashi mengangguk. "Ya. Dia Hinata." Ucap Hiashi seraya melirik putrinya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Cantik dan mirip sekali mendiang ibumu." Lanjut Danzo.

"Ya. Aku seperti melihat Hikari saat masih muda." Tambah Inoichi. Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan rekannya. Kemudian mereka mengobrol ringan. Tak lama beberapa rekan ikut bergabung bersama.

Hinata celingak celinguk memperhatikan sekitar. Dia mencari seseorang yang mungkin dia kenal, karena dia tak begitu mengenal banyak tamu yang datang kesini. Apalagi sebagian besar dari mereka adalah selebriti papan atas Jepang.

"Hinata-chan..." Terdengar suara lembut wanita paruh baya yang memanggilnya dengan sedikit ragu. "Astaga...!! Ternyata benar kau. Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" Ujar wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik itu. Kemudian mereka sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan rekannya.

"Aku baru datang tadi pagi. Maaf belum sempat menghubungi kalian!" Ucap Hinata menyesal kemudia memeluk wanita itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Ibu?" Bisiknya disela pelukan mereka.

"Aku sangat baik, sayang!" Balas wanita itu. "Kau juga tak memeberitahu kami, Hiashi." Protesnya.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi, Mikoto. Dia hanya memberi tahu Neji." Ujar Hiashi membela diri.

"Apa kabarmu, Ayah?" Hinata menoleh pada pria seumuran ayahnya yang berada disamping wanita bernama Mikoto itu. Dia kemudian memeluk pria itu.

"Ayah baik-baik saja, nak! Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya balik pria bernama Fugaku yang dipanggilnya 'ayah' tadi.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Aku sangat baik dan juga sangat merindukan kalian." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" Seorang pemuda tampan yang tadi datang bersama Mikoto dan Fugaku menyela.

"Tentu saja aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Nii-san." Bergantian, Hinata memeluk pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sedang berencana membuat kejutan?" Tebak pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin." Ujarnya singkat.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan'nya'?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Belum. Apa dia datang kesini?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Tadi aku melihatnya. Dia sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ada Neji juga disana. Kau mau kesana?" Tanyanya.

"Apa tak mengganggu?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. "Bagaimana jika kita lihat reaksinya saja?" Tawarnya.

Hinata menoleh pada ayahnya. Hiashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia memandang pada Mikoto dan Fugaku, mereka hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buat kejutan untuknya, tuan putri!" Ujar Itachi kemudian menyodorkan lengannya untuk digandeng. Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

Itachi dan Hinata berjalan anggun. Mereka tampak serasi sehingga membuat orang-orang menoleh untuk memperhatikan mereka.

"Wooww...siapa yang kau gandeng itu, Itachi-nii?" Naruto yang pertama kali melihat mereka berkomentar. Sontak orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul disana menoleh pada arah pandang Naruto. Mereka terkesima dengan penampilan Hinata yang begitu mempesona malam ini.

Salah satu dari mereka begitu terkejut saat melihat gadis yang digandeng oleh Itachi. Namun dengan sekejap dia bisa menguasai kembali rasa terkejutnya dengan raut wajah datar dan tenang meskipun saat ini jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Itachi dan Hinata yang menyadarinya hanya berdengus geli, sementara Neji dan Tenten hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Eh...Hinata-chan! Benarkah ini kau?" Ino, sang pemilik acara membuka suara.

"Kau mengenalnya, Ino?" Tanya Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda.

"Tentu saja! Dia adik Neji." Jawab Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, kemudian memeluk Hinata. "Apa kabarmu? Kapan kau datang? Aku senang sekali kau bisa hadir diacara pertunanganku. Kau datang dengan siapa?" Berondong Ino.

Hinata tersenyum manis sampai membuat beberapa pria disana tak berkedip, membuat seorang pria bersurai raven berdecak kesal.

"Aku datang bersama ayah. Aku juga sangat baik dan baru datang tadi pagi." Jawab Hinata.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang pria tampan berambut maroon dengan tato kanji 'Ai' didahinya. Sabaku no Gaara.

"Dia Hyuga Hinata, adikku." Neji yang menjawab seraya merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Cih...!! Hyuga?" Gumam si raven ambigu sembari berdecih kesal membuat seringai diwajah Neji semakin lebar. Itachi dan Hinata menahan senyum mereka. Sementara teman-temannya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Adikmu cantik sekali, Neji." Puji seorang wanita berambut hitam dan bermanik emerald yang bernama Shizuka.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Neji bangga.

"Apa dia masih single?" Tanya pria berambut putih dengan mata birunya.

Itachi menarik pinggang Hinata, membuat pria raven yang sedari tadi menatap Hinata intens serasa ingin mengubur Itachi hidup-hidup.

"Sayang sekali, dia sudah ada yang memiliki." Ucap Itachi, ekor matanya melirik si raven sekilas kemudian melempar tatapan disertai senyuman pada Hinata. Hinata pun membalas senyumannya.

"Tck...sayang sekali! Jika dia masih single, aku akan mendaftar untuk menjadi calon kekasihnya." Ucap Toneri, pria berambut putih tadi dengan wajah lesu.

Si raven mendeathglare Toneri, yang tentu saja tak mendapat respon karena Toneri tak melihatnya.

"Jangan memandanginya dengan wajah mesum seperti itu, Sasuke! Kau seperti ingin menerkamnya saja." Tenten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan si raven berkomentar. Sontak semua orang yang ada disana menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk wine dalam gelas yang dipegangnya. Semburat merah tipis yang tak terlalu kentara menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Urusai..." ujarnya datar dan singkat, menutupi kegugupannya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Teman-temannya memandang heran Sasuke. Sementara Hinata, Itachi, Neji, dan juga Tenten sedang berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

Acara utama sudah berlangsung sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hinata ikut bergabung bersama Neji dan teman-temannya. Sementara Itachi kembali bergabung dengan orang tua mereka untuk membicarakan bisnis dengan para kolega yang juga hadir disana. Mereka kembali bercengkrama sembari menyantap beberapa hidangan yang disediakan. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman-teman Neji yang sebagian besar selebriti itu. Begitu pun Sasuke. Dia juga hanya diam sambil memperhatikan. Memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk dihadapannya lebih tepatnya. Tatapannya begitu sulit diartikan. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya sambil sesekali menanggapi jika ada yang bertanya padanya.

Beberapa rekan selebriti Ino ikut memeriahkan acara dengan menyumbangkan beberapa lagu. Seperti Sakura, aktris cantik yang berduet dengan kekasihnya, Sasori, yang juga merupakan seorang penyanyi papan atas. Naruto dan Shizuka, sepasang kekasih yang notabene seorang aktor dan aktris pun ikut menyumbangkan suara mereka yang cukup merdu.

"Sasuke kau tidak mau menyumbangkan suara emasmu untuk kami?" Tanya Ino

"Mereka sudah melakukannya." Sasuke mengendikkan dagunya pada Naruto dan Sasori.

"Hey...kau ini kan penyanyi yang sekarang paling digandrungi. Pelit sekali! Anggap saja itu kado darimu untuk kami." Pinta Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berduet dengan Hinata-chan?" Usul Tenten. Sontak Hinata tersedak minuman yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Uhuukk...uhuukk..." Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan raut wajah yang sedikit cemas.

Neji menyodorkan air mineral kehadapan adiknya. "Hati-hati, Hinata!" Ujarnya.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan? Kau mau kan?" Tenten kembali bertanya setelah Hinata sedikit tenang.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa bernyanyi, Tenten-nee." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Aiisshh...kau itu selalu merendah. Suaramu bahkan lebih bagus daripada Shion." Protes Tenten.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Ino tak percaya. Tenten mengangguk.

"Tenten-nee terlalu berlebihan." Hinata mengibaskan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Aku bahkan sangat yakin jika kau berduet dengan Sasuke dan membuat album, maka album kalian akan meledak dipasaran." Ujar Tenten berlebihan. Rona merah diwajah Hinata kembali menghiasi.

"Waahh...aku jadi penasaran." Komentar Gaara.

"Aku juga." Timpal Sakura.

"Kalau begitu bernyanyilah! Kau mau kan? Kumohon! Sebagai kado untuk kami!" Pinta Ino seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sebagai tanda permohonan.

Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas melihat reaksinya yang ternyata masih memandang Hinata sedari tadi. Ino yang melihatnya kemudian ikut melirik Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke! Kau mau ya berduet dengan Hinata-chan?!" Mereka semua menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"Hn." Ujarnya singkat kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju panggung. Hinata menatap horor Sasuke. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Sasuke menoleh saat mendapati Hinata hanya diam di kursinya. Hinata pun terpaksa beranjak mengikuti Sasuke.

"Yosh...hadirin sekalian. Kali ini kita akan menyaksikan penampilan ekslusif Uchiha Sasuke, penyanyi papan atas yang paling populer saat ini." Suara dari sang MC kembali menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Namun, kali ini Sasuke akan berduet dengan seorang wanita cantik..." sang MC berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati wajah gadis yang berdiri disamping Sasuke. "...waahh...kau benar-benar sangat cantik, nona. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya sang MC.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata." Sasuke menatap Hinata malas saat gadis itu menyebut nama beserta marganya. Hiashi, Itachi, Mikoto, dan Fugaku sontak menoleh kearah panggung dengan wajah terkejut.

"Oh...apakah anda putri dari Hiashi-sama?" Tanya sang MC lagi. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pengusaha besar sekaliber Hyuga Hiashi di negeri ini? Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan si MC.

"Waahh...aku tidak menyangka, beliau memiliki putri secantik ini. Beliau pasti sangat bangga padamu." Puji sang MC. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita langsung saja mendengarkan duet mereka?" Ucap MC itu dengan semangat. "Silahkan!" Lanjutnya kemudian turun dari panggung.

Sasuke memberitahukan lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan pada para pemain musik yang akan mengiringinya. Para pemain musik itu mengangguk paham kemudian mulai memainkan lagunya. Hinata tersenyum tipis saat mengenali intro lagu itu.

Ho...(Hinata)

Suara lembut Hinata mulai terdengar.

Ho..o...(Sasuke)

Sasuke pun mulai mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya.

Ho..o..o..o...(Hinata)

Kasihku hanya kau saja dihatiku

Hanya kau satu yang kurindu

Setiap waktu tak pernah rasa jemu oh...(Sasuke)

Sasuke memulai bait pertama lagunya. Suaranya yang merdu dan khas membuat para tamu mulai terbuai, terutama para wanita muda yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Saat kau tiba terasa sungguh bahagia

Jalinan indah mesra bersamamu

Seindah cinta yang pertama (Hinata)

Hinata pun tak mau kalah mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Semua orang terpesona dan kagum mendengar suara lembutnya. Mereka semua tak menyangka jika Hinata benar-benar memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Para pria single menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mendamba.

Dengarkanlah bicara cintaku (Sasuke Hinata)

Sasuke dan Hinata mulai menyanyikan reff-nya. Mereka saling menatap dalam dengan kedua manik masing-masing, saling menghipnotis dan menarik satu sama lain agar jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Aku ingin selalu disisimu (Hinata)

Dengarkanlah bicara rinduku (Sasuke Hinata)

Terpancar raut kerinduan yang tertahan dari kedua manik yang berbeda warna itu.

Pinta hati ini yang ingin bersamamu...(Hinata)

Selamanya...(Sasuke Hinata)

Para tamu yang hadir seolah terhipnotis dengan penampilan dan suara merdu dari lagu yang dilantunkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Entah mengapa lagu itu begitu pas dinyanyikan oleh mereka berdua. Seolah mereka memiliki chemistry yang kuat.

Senyum tawamu terbawa s'lalu dalam mimpi (Sasuke)

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh cinta dan rasa rindu yang membuncah didadanya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan irama yang menghentak jiwa.

Hingga tak mampu untuk kulupakan

Kau sering didalam ingatan (Hinata)

Hinata pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama. Mereka kembali menyanyikan reff lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Seolah lagu itu memang benar-benar menggambarkan perasaan mereka berdua. Para tamu pun semakin terbuai dengan chemistry yang dibangun Sasuke dan Hinata.

Biar dimana berada (Sasuke)

Biar simpankan saja (Hinata)

Rasa percaya (Sasuke)

Menjadi indah (Hinata)

Akan tiba menyatu akhirnya (Sasuke Hinata)

Hinata dan Sasuke begitu menikmati duet mereka. Terus saling menatap dengan intens tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan tatapan mereka satu sama lain. Mengabaikan tatapan para tamu seolah tak ada orang lain disekitar mereka. Hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Hiashi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Neji, dan Tenten melihat Sasuke dan Hinata dengan senyum tipis diwajah mereka. Sementara teman-teman Sasuke menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran.

Bagi teman-teman Sasuke, yang sudah mengenal dekat dengannya, mereka melihat ada yang berbeda dari tatapan sahabat ravennya pada sang Hyuga. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke menatap lawan duetnya dengan pandangan berbeda, seperti pandangan penuh cinta.

Sebagai sesama selebriti, mereka tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke bekerja. Namun kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Mereka merasa Sasuke benar-benar bernyanyi dengan hatinya. Bukan berarti selama ini Sasuke bernyanyi tanpa penghayatan. Sebagai seorang penyanyi papan atas mereka tak pernah meragukan keprofesionalan Sasuke. Entahlah, mereka sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran teman raven mereka yang memang sedikit misterius itu.

Pinta hati ini yang ingin bersamamu...

Selamanya...(Sasuke Hinata)

Sasuke dan Hinata mengakhiri lagu mereka dengan sempurna. Masih saling menatap, hingga suara gemuruh tepuk tangan menyadarkan mereka. Sasuke kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata, menghadap pada para tamu dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat. Lalu mereka pun turun dari panggung, kembali ke tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

"Waahh...Teme, kau tahu? Aku begitu terpesona melihat kalian berdua. Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja." Naruto langsung berkomentar saat Sasuke dan Hinata sudah duduk kembali di kursi mereka masing-masing. "Kau juga hebat, Hinata-chan! Suaramu benar-benar merdu." Naruto melirik Hinata serta memberikan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Tenten. Suaramu bahkan lebih bagus daripada Shion." Sakura ikut berkomentar.

"Aku juga setuju." Timpal Shizuka. Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa mendengar suara merdumu, Hinata-chan! Benarkan, Sai-kun?" Ino pun tak mau kalah, ikut berkomentar.

Sai tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk. "Chemistry kalian juga sangat bagus, seperti kalian sudah saling mengenal lama dan sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap Sai.

"Itu benar sekali! Aahh...kenapa tadi tidak aku saja yang berduet denganmu, Hinata? Aku merasa iri dengan Sasuke." Kali ini Toneri pun buka suara.

"Seperti kau bisa bernyanyi saja." Cibir Gaara. Toneri hanya mendengus sebal. Gaara memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Apa kau tak berminat menjadi penyanyi, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku tidak percaya diri." Ujar Hinata kalem.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Kau cantik dan suaramu sangat merdu. Aku yakin kau akan sukses dan menjadi penyanyi besar." Lanjutnya.

"Itu bukan passionku. Aku lebih senang membuat kue." Jelas Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan itu seorang patissier, lho!" Ujar Tenten.

"Benarkah? Waahh...bolehkah kapan-kapan aku mencicipi kue buatanmu?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Dasar Dobe! Yang ada dalam kepalamu hanya makanan saja." Sindir Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati.

"Apa kau, Teme! Bilang saja kau juga mau!" Balas Naruto.

"Cih...!" Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal lalu membuang mukanya kearah lain. Teman-teman mereka hanya menggeleng. Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jika kalian berkenan, aku akan mengundang kalian semua saat pembukaan toko kue ku nanti. Datanglah jika kalian ada waktu!" Ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja kami akan datang! Benarkan, sayang?" Naruto menoleh pada kekasihnya, Shizuka. Shizuka pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kami juga pasti datang. Iya kan, Sasori-kun?" Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga! Semoga pekerjaanku tak panuh saat itu. Tapi aku pasti akan meluangkan waktu untukmu, Hinata-chan." Toneri ikut menimpali dengan tingkah genitnya. Mulai mengeluarkan jurus playboynya. Sasuke semakin kesal saja dibuatnya.

Acara pertunangan Ino telah berakhir sejak 1 jam yang lalu, dan Hinata sudah berada di apartement sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Apartement? Ya. Hinata meminta pada sang ayah untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah kompleks apartement yang terbilang mewah di pusat kota Konoha.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka saat Hinata sedang menyeduh ocha panas di meja bar dekat ruang makan. Senyum simpul tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat masuk ke dalam apartementnya dan mendapati sepasang sepatu wanita. Perlahan sebuah senyuman hadir menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dengan langkah pasti, Sasuke berjalan semakin ke dalam apartementnya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kemana dulu tadi?" Ujar Hinata seraya menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegap dengan ketampanan absolut yang masih tetap terlihat diwajah lelahnya.

"Cih...!! Hyuga, eh?" Cibir Sasuke kesal teringat saat Hinata memperkenalkan namanya diacara pertunangan Ino tadi.

Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah merajuk Sasuke. Lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh ramping gadis Hyuga yang tadi berduet dengannya dengan sangat erat. "Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau kembali hari ini?" Tanyanya seraya menghirup aroma khas gadis yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini.

Selama 4 tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu atau berkomunikasi. Kabar tentang satu sama lain pun hanya bisa mereka dapatkan dari keluarganya. Ya. Karena itu memang peraturan dan syarat yang harus mereka terima.

"Kejutan!" Jawab Hinata seraya membalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku bahkan hampir gila karena merindumu. Aku tersiksa tak bisa melihat wajahmu selama 4 tahun terakhir ini." Ungkap Sasuke.

Hinata melerai pelukannya. Sasuke melepaskannya dengan tak rela.

"Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" Tanya Hinata seraya memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan ingin sekali menghajar para lelaki yang menatapmu penuh damba tadi." Komentar Sasuke seraya merengkuh kembali pinggang ramping gadis pujaannya itu. Hinata tergelak mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan tidur disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil kembali memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sasuke merasakan anggukan kepala Hinata didadanya. Senyumnya pun mengembang lebar. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya. Memandang wajah cantik kekasih hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menagih hakku kali ini, dan kau tak bisa menolaknya! Aku sudah menunggu selama 4 tahun untuk ini, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke. Nada suaranya mulai memberat.

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah milikmu. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, anata!" Balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jangan tarik kata-katamu!" Ujarnya. Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke mulai menghapus jarak mereka, mencium lembut bibir manis Hinata yang begitu dirindukannya. Ciuman dalam yang sarat akan cinta dan kerinduan yang sudah lama tertahan.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen terpaksa menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sasuke menangkup dan memandang wajah cantik dihadapannya dengan penuh damba.

"Aku merindukanmu dan sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata." Ucapnya tulus seraya menggendong tubuh ramping Hinata, kembali diciumnya bibir manis mantan gadis Hyuga itu kemudian membawanya kedalam kamar mereka.

TBC,


	2. 2

No edit..typo merajalela..

Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya kala merasakan sinar mentari yang perlahan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Diambilnya ponsel diatas nakas dan melihat jam yang tertera dilayar. Pukul 05.30 menit. Ditaruhnya kembali ponsel itu ditempat semula.

Fokusnya kini tertuju pada gadis yang semalam telah resmi menjadi wanita itu. Wanita yang begitu dicintainya, yang menjadi pemilik hatinya. Wanita yang dinikahinya 4 tahun lalu saat wanita itu masih menjadi pelajar SMU. Mereka terpaksa berpisah karena syarat yang diajukan oleh ayah mertuanya. Namun kini tak ada lagi yang akan menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan wanita pujaannya. Wanitanya kini telah kembali kepelukannya dan Sasuke tentu saja tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya kala melihat wanitanya menggeliat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku senang saat bangun melihatmu disampingku seperti ini," gumam Sasuke seraya mengecup kening istrinya.

Perlahan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Amethys yang selalu disukai Sasuke itu kini terlihat.

"Ohayou...Hime!"

"Ohayou mo, Sasuke-kun...", balas Hinata. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jam 5.30 menit," jawab Sasuke seraya mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini," ujar Sasuke setelah terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

Hinata mengernyit heran dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Apa?" tanyanya seraya mendongakan kepalanya untuk menuntut penjelasan dari sepasang onyx yang selalu dikaguminya.

"Melihat mu dipelukanku saat aku terbangun di pagi hari seperti ini."

Hinata mengembangkan senyum simpulnya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Entahlah! Selama ini kau selalu dikelilingi wanita cantik."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Istri mana yang tak cemburu melihat suaminya dekat-dekat dengan wanita lain." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung saja disambar oleh Sasuke. Refleks Hinata memukul bahu suaminya itu.

"Kenapa memukulku?" protes Sasuke.

"Kau itu selalu saja mencuri kesempatan."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tak ada yang lebih cantik dan lebih menarik bagiku selain dirimu." Dikecupnya kening wanita yang menjabat sebagai istrinya itu. "Kau adalah wanita kedua yang paling berharga setelah ibuku. Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Kau ingat itu, Nyonya Uchiha!" Kembali dikecupinya wajah ayu istrinya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak seperti ingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang ibu, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengannya," ujar Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"RA-HA-SIA!!" Jawab Hinata penuh penekanan. "Ini urusan wanita," lanjutnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku? Mau ku hukum, hm?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...Hentikan, Sasuke-kun!! Aku harus segera menemui ibu!" protes Hinata kala Sasuke mulai menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

"Hn. Setelah kau menerima hukumanmu. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi. Ibu pasti mengerti." Dan kejadian semalam pun terulang kembali.

Pagi ini media sosial Jepang dihebohkan kala Uchiha Sasuke mengunggah sebuah foto seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh dipagi hari, disalah satu akun medsosnya. Namun sayang, wajah wanita itu tak terlihat jelas karena foto itu diambil dari arah samping belakang. Foto dengan caption "Beautiful DayWelcome home, Hun...Love you" langsung menuai berbagai macam reaksi.

Tak hanya rekan sesama selebritisnya yang terkejut. Para penggemarnya dari seluruh dunia pun tak kalah heran. Pasalnya, selama ini Sasuke tak pernah memajang foto seorang wanita pun kecuali ibunya. Apalagi dengan caption yang seperti itu, seolah-olah Sasuke ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan gadis dalam foto tersebut. Jelas saja mereka heran, karena itu bukan Sasuke sekali.

"UzumakiNaruto10Hey...teme, siapa dia? Aku baru tahu kau punya kekasih. Katakan padaku siapa dia, teme!@UchihaSasuke."

"HarunoSakiWooww...Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Siapa dia Sasuke-kun? Sepertinya dia sangat istimewa untukmu@UchihaSasuke."

"Sabaku_GaaraBenarkah ini? Kau sudah membuat heboh pagi-pagi begini @UchihaSasuke."

"Shion_Miko05Kau membuatku patah hati @UchihaSasuke-kun."

"Ten10Sepertinya aku kenal dengan warna rambutnyaShe looks so gorgeous@UchihaSasuke."

Begitulah...dan masih banyak komentar yang masuk, baik dari teman-temannya maupun dari para fansnya. Namun sampai detik ini Sasuke belum berkomentar apapun mengenai foto yang tadi pagi diunggahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum saat membaca komentar-komentar yang masuk. Kebanyakan komentar itu berisi pertanyaan tentang siapa wanita itu, selebihnya ungkapan patah hati, namun ada juga yang memberinya selamat.

Hinata sendiri tengah mengemudikan mobil Sasuke menuju ke mansion Uchiha untuk menemui ibu mertuanya. Dia berangkat satu jam setelah Sasuke pergi. Memutar radio yang ternyata sedang menyiarkan wawancara sang suami.

Hinata berdecak sebal kala sang penyiar menanyakan tentang wanita yang diunggah Sasuke dalam akun media sosialnya. "Tck...Dasar dia itu," gumamnya, namun senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya.

"Dia wanita yang spesial. Jadi, aku tak akan membaginya pada siapa pun." Hinata terkekeh sendiri mendengar jawaban sang suami.

"Waah,sepertinya dia memang benar-benar spesial ya, Sasuke-kun? Aku jadi iri," ujar sang penyiar dengan nada centilnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan para fans mu? Mereka pasti patah hati."

"Tanpa fans aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku menghormati dan menyayangi mereka semua. Tapi, ini hidupku dan aku telah memilihnya. Jadi, aku harap para fans bisa mengerti dan mendukung hubungan kami," ucap Sasuke bijak.

"Ah...aku sebenarnya patah hati juga. Tapi, kuharap hubungan kalian berjalan lancar. Aku juga berharap suatu hari nanti kau mau mengenalkannya pada para penggemarmu," tambah sang penyiar.

"Jika sudah saatnya pasti akan ku perkenalkan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Aku benar-benar sangat menghargainya."

"Baiklah para pendengar sekalian. Itu tadi bincang-bincangku dengan Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Jangan lupa untuk membeli CD terbarunya! Sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktunya Sasuke-kun, dan selamat atas hubunganmu," cerocos sang penyiar. "Sebelum kami mengakhiri wawancara kali ini, Sasuke-kun akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita semua. Apa kau akan menyanyikan salah satu single dari album barumu?" tanya sang penyiar antusias.

"Ah...tidak. aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go."

Tak lama terdengar suara petikan gitar yang mulai dimainkan. Sasuke bernyanyi diiringi gitar akustik kesayangannya yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun sejak 4 tahun lalu. Gitar itu merupakan hadiah dari Hinata sebelum perpisahan mereka tak lama setelah mereka menikah. Gitar itu pula yang menjadi pengobat rindunya kala terpaksa harus berpisah dengan istri tercinta untuk sementara waktu.

Hinata mendengarkan suara merdu suaminya sambil sesekali ikut bersenandung sampai akhirnya dia sampai dikediaman mertuanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kurasa tak ada jadwal lagi setelah ini. Apa kau mau menjemputku?" tanya Sasuke pada seseorang disebrang telpon sana.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan...ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat teman-temannya yang tadi melakukan pemotretan bersama, serentak membolakan kedua mata mereka. Begitu tak percaya mendengar kata cinta keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang biasanya pelit kata itu.

"Apa kau benar Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau terbentur sesuatu ya?" Gaara tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

"Ini benar-benar kejutan. Apa yang barusan itu gadis yang kau unggah fotonya tadi pagi?" Kini giliran Sasori yang bertanya.

"Kau benar-benar punya kekasih ya?" Toneri pun tak ketinggalan.

"Hn. Dia bukan kekasihku," ujar Sasuke datar sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kakashi, sang manager, yang sedang mengobrol dengan manager lainnya. 'Tapi dia istriku', lanjutnya dalam hati. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Dia bilang bukan kekasih, lalu apa maksudnya kata 'aku mencintaimu' itu?" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Aku akan pulang dengan'nya', kau tak perlu mengantarku. Apa besok aku ada jadwal?" Terdengar suara Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan managernya.

"Apa 'dia' menjemputmu?" tanya Kakashi dan melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Well...kau punya waktu seminggu untuk bersenang-senang. Aku sudah mengatur ulang jadwalmu. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan'nya'," ujar Kakashi dengan mata menyipit, tanda dia sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Kakashi. Aku pergi." Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu tepat saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Sampaikan salamku pada'nya'! seru Kakashi, Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik dan terus melanjutkan jalannya dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya.

Teman-temannya langsung menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang mengobrol dengan manager mereka.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis itu, Kakashi?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Kurasa kalian juga mengenalnya," jawab Kakashi seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Siapa?" Sasori mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ini sungguh benar-benar bukan diriku, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang fotonya diunggah Sasuke tadi pagi," ungkap Gaara kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat siapa yang menjemputnya?" usul Toneri. "Manusia es itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran."

"Aku setuju." Naruto tanpa ragu melangkah keluar ruangan disusul ketiga temannya yang lain, Gaara, Sasori, dan Toneri.

Manager mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah para artisnya yang terkadang bersikap konyol itu. Mereka pun sebenarnya penasaran, kecuali Kakashi tentunya, namun mereka masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan sebelum menyusul para artisnya itu.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya kala melihat mobil sport Zenvo ST1 berwarna dark blue terparkir cantik ditempat parkir VIP didepan gedung agency yang menaunginya. Sasuke pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kearah mobilnya berada. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat menyapanya.

Tak jauh dari belakang Sasuke, keempat sahabatnya tampak mengikutinya diam-diam. Mereka memperhatikan kemana Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bukankah itu mobil Sasuke?" Sasori menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan.

"Bukankah dia tadi berangkat bersama Kakashi?" si pirang Naruto pun tak kalah heran.

"Tapi itu memang benar mobilnya," Toneri menimpali.

"Bukankah tadi dia bilang 'seseorang' akan menjemputnya?" Pertanyaan Gaara seolah mengingatkan mereka. Tapi...

"Sejak kapan si teme itu membiarkan orang lain menyentuh mobil kesayangannya?" Tanda tanya semakin membesar dikepala Naruto.

"Apalagi sampai mengijinkannya untuk mengemudikannya." Gaara tak kalah heran.

"Bahkan Itachi-nii saja tak berani mengemudikan mobil kesayangan si teme itu," Naruto kembali berkomentar.

"Ini keajaiban. Aku jadi semakin penasaran siapa yang sudah mengubah manusia es itu," Toneri menimpali. Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Mereka berempat terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini telah memasuki mobilnya tersebut. Tak lama mobil itu pun perlahan meninggalkan area parkir dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dibenak orang yang melihatnya, termasuk keempat pria tampan yang menjadi sahabatnya.

"Dia masih tak menunjukkan dirinya," keluh Naruto kesal. Ketiga temannya yang lain hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah menyetir mobilnya. Di tempat parkir tadi mereka bertukar posisi didalam mobil. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah sang istri yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon, Sasuke pun mendengus sebal.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa sih? Apa ponselmu lebih berharga dariku?" Sasuke merajuk.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, seraya menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Tadi aku memasak bersama ibu, dan membawanya sebagian untuk kita. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di apartement saja?" tawar Hinata.

"Kau memasak?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku juga membuat sup tomat kesukaanmu," tambah Hinata.

Wajah Sasuke berbinar ceria, "Benarkah? Sudah lama aku tak memakan masakanmu. Apa masih seenak dulu?"

"Kau coba saja nanti!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa saja yang kau dan ibu lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Well...kami bersenang-senang. Aku dan ibu melakukan banyak hal. Ibu juga membantuku untuk mulai mengurus persiapan pembukaan kafe dan toko kue ku. Kami tadi kesana," terang Hinata.

"Bagaimana persiapannya? Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu kesana," sesal Sasuke.

"Sangat baik." Hinata tersenyum. "Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke-kun. Itu terlalu besar dan mewah." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang suami yang sedang mengemudi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sayang? Itu bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya. Lagipula, kau adalah istriku. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membahagiakanmu. Apapun yang membuatmu senang akan kuberikan," ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap kepala Hinata lembut.

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan," Hinata masih mencoba protes.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan untukmu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan harus berdebat dulu dengan ayah mertua tentang hal ini. Beliau juga ingin memberikan sebuah toko untukmu. Tapi, kurasa itu kewajibanku sebagai suamimu," jelas Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Bahkan sejak 4 tahun lalu Sasuke pun selalu mengiriminya uang sebagai nafkahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, anata," ujar Hinata akhirnya.

"Tapi, itu semua tidak gratis, sayang," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tck...masa kau tidak mengerti, sih?!" Sasuke berdecak sebal.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke gemas sendiri dengan istrinya.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan dirimu. Aku libur seminggu ini. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Ame?" tawar Sasuke.

"Lalu persiapan toko ku bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menyuruh orang mengawasinya. Kau tak perlu khawatir! Lagipula ada ibu disini. Pasti ibu tak keberatan jika dimintai tolong."

"Aku tak mau merepotkan ibu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh temanku untuk mengawasinya. Tak ada alasan lagi," putus Sasuke mutlak.

"Baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi?!" Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di apartement Sasuke dan langsung menaiki lift.

"Sup buatanmu semakin enak," komentar Sasuke setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Hinata tersenyum sambil neneruskan kegiatannya mencuci piring bekas makan mereka.

"Aku cukup sering membuatnya, terutama saat aku sedang merindukanmu," ujar Hinata tanpa berbalik. Sasuke menghampiri sang istri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu? Aku harus berjuang mati-matian menahan rinduku padamu. Jika bukan karena perjanjian sialan itu, sudah sejak dulu aku menjemputmu." Sasuke sesekali mengecupi pipi dan leher sang istri.

Hinata mematikan kran air dan mengelap tangannya dengan lap kering kemudian berbalik menghadap suaminya. Sasuke merengkuh pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu menahannya lagi bukan?" Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher sang suami.

Sasuke mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Tentu saja!" Dibawanya tubuh ramping Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Setelah pulang dari Ame, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke rumah kita?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka kini tengah menonton televisi. Sasuke menjadikan paha Hinata sebagai bantalnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah itu cukup jauh dari agensimu?" Hinata bertanya balik sambil mengelus surai raven Sasuke.

"Tapi, disana cukup sepi dan tenang. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu," ujar Sasuke dengan seringai menggodanya. "O'iya, apa kau sudah memakai alat kontrasepsi?" Sasuke menatap wajah cantik istrinya dan melihat Hinata mengangguk malu.

"Tadi ibu mengantarku menemui dokter kenalannya."

"Maafkan aku, sayang! Bukan aku tak ingin kau mengandung anakku. Tapi, beri aku waktu paling tidak 1 tahun untuk memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Setelah itu, aku akan membuatmu hamil berulang kali." Ucapan Sasuke refleks membuat Hinata memukul lengan sang suami yang sedang memainkan surai indigonya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku?" Sasuke mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Dasar mesum!!" protes Hinata dengan wajahnya yang tampak merona.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mesum hanya padamu," Sasuke terkekeh.

Drrrtt...drrrtt...drrrtt...

Suara dering ponsel Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari layar televisi.

Dobe's calling...

Sasuke menatap malas ponselnya yang menampilkan nama sahabat pirangnya dilayar. Dengan enggan Sasuke menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hn. Ada apa Dobe?" Ujar Sasuke malas.

"Teme, kau dimana?" Suara Naruto terdengar memekakan telinga Sasuke.

"Aku di apartement."

"Cepat kemari! Kami sedang di club, semuanya berkumpul disini."

"Aku sibuk." Sasuke masih menjawab malas.

"Ayolah!! Lagipula kau sibuk apa? Tak biasanya kau jam segini sudah berada di apartement. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Besok aku mau ke Ame pagi-pagi, jadi aku tak bisa kesana. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk yang lain!" ujar Sasuke lagi. Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto, Sasuke langsung menutup sambungn telponnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Hinata sambil terus mengelus surai suaminya dengan sayang.

"Naruto. Dia mengajakku ke club. Mereka sedang berkumpul," Sasuke menjawab malas.

"Kenapa kau tak kesana?"

"Untuk apa? Aku lebih memilih berduaan denganmu daripada dengan mereka."

"Apa kalian sering berkumpul di club?"

"Well...tidak juga. Jadwal kami sama-sama padat. Kami hanya sesekali berkumpul disana untuk menghilangkan penat setelah bekerja."

"Pasti banyak wanita cantik dan seksi disana."

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke bangun dari tidurannya. "Aahh...aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Dipandanginya sang istri dengan mata berbinar dan nada suaranya yang terdengar menggoda.

"Apa sih? Aku kan cuma tanya."

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Sasuke meraih remot dan mematikan televisi kemudian langsung menggendong sang istri ala bridal style.

"Kyaaaaa...Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Hinata meronta dalan gendongan suaminya. "Jangan macam-macam, Sasuke-kun! Besok kita harus bangun pagi," protes Hinata yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

Selama seminggu di Ame, Sasuke benar-benar mengurung istrinya di kamar selama 4 hari penuh. Baru pada hari ke 5 mereka berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan kota Ame, tentu saja dengan penyamaran. Merepotkan memang, tapi Hinata masih belum mau hubungan mereka diketahui oleh publik.

Hinata terlihat begitu kelelahan, tapi dia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sang suami tercinta.

Setelah seminggu menjalani 'bulan madu', mereka pun kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasanya. Sasuke kembali disibukkan dengan jadwalnya sebagai seorang public figure, sedangkan Hinata sibuk mempersiapkan pembukaan cafe sekaligus toko kuenya.

Sesekali mereka keluar berdua, dengan menyamar tentu saja. Hingga kini masih tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan keduanya. Hinata masih enggan publik mengetahui hubungan mereka. Dia tidak mau hidupnya selalu diburu oleh para pencari berita. Sasuke sendiri tak masalah jika hubungannya dengan Hinata diketahui banyak orang. Pria itu ingin semua orang tahu jika sang Hyuga telah berubah marga menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Malam ini Sasuke pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak karena sedari tadi siang Hinata tidak mengangkat telpon ataupun membalas pesannya.

Mata kelamnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga apartement tempatnya tinggal bersama sang istri. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan istrinya. Masuk lebih ke dalam Sasuke mulai mencari ke seluruh ruangan, kamar, kamar mandi, dapur, balkon, semuanya sudah Sasuke periksa tetap tak menemukan Hinata.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Sasuke langsung menghampiri sang istri saat melihatnya masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Kau mengabaikanku seharian ini. Kau bahkan tak menjawab telponku atau membalas pesanku," ujar Sasuke lagi saat tak mendapat respon Hinata. Istrinya itu melewatinya begitu saja dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Sasuke menghela napas pelan seraya mengekori sang istri dibelakangnya.

"Sayang, kau masih marah padaku? Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri jika berita itu sama sekali tidak benar." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar merajuk. Hinata masih mengacuhkannya.

"Sayang..." Sasuke masih mengekori Hinata yang mengacuhkannya.

Kruyuukk...

Hinata hampir saja tertawa saat mendengar perut Sasuke yang berbunyi. Dia pun membalikkan badannya menghadap sang suami.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggeleng. "Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika seharian ini kau terus mengabaikanku? Bahkan kau mendiamkanku sejak 2 hari yang lalu," ujar Sasuke setengah merajuk. Wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin agar sang istri luluh. Seandainya orang-orang melihat tampangnya saat ini, dijamin seluruh dunia akan menertawakannya.

Hinata menghela napasnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau harus makan, Sasuke-kun!"

Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke pun mengikutinya.

Hinata mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan seadanya. Sasuke duduk mengamati istrinya yang sedang memasak di kursi bar. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, makanan pun jadi. Hinata membuatkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaan suaminya.

"Mau kemana? Temani aku makan!" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah memelas saat Hinata hendak kembali ke kamar.

Hinata pun terpaksa menemani suaminya makan. Sasuke hanya menghabiskan waktu 5 menit untuk makan, antara lapar dan ingin segera berbicara dengan istrinya.

"Sayang, kita harus bicara!" Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata yang hendak pergi.

Hinata menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak sengaja bertemu Kakashi-san tadi siang. Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku," jelas Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengabaikanku?" tanya Sasuke tak terima.

"Aku masih kesal padamu," ketus Hinata.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau tak kesal lagi padaku?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, sayang!" Sasuke mengekori istrinya.

"Aku mau mandi, Sasuke-kun. Badanku lengket semua."

"Aku ikut. Aku juga belum mandi."

"Tidak mau. Kau tunggu aku selesai dulu."

"Aku juga tidak mau. Pokoknya aku ingin mandi denganmu." Tanpa menunggu ucapan Hinata selanjutnya, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan istrinya ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama.

Selesai mandi yang memakan waktu cukup lama, mereka berdua kini tengah berbaring dengan Sasuke yang memeluk erat Hinata.

"Jangan mengabaikanku lagi, sayang! Hidupku kacau jika kau abaikan." Sasuke menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

"Aku hanya cemburu, Sasuke-kun. Fotomu terlihat begitu mesra dengannya. Kau membuat banyak orang salah paham."

Hinata mencebikkan bibirnya. Hatinya terbakar api cemburu saat 2 hari lalu beredar foto sang suami yang tengah digandeng seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang diketahui bernama Shion.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan para selebritis dan wartawan jika Shion menyukai Sasuke, rekannya sesama penyanyi. Meskipun Sasuke sudah jelas-jelas menolaknya, tapi dengan tak tahu malunya Shion terus berusaha mengejarnya. Terlebih setelah Sasuke semakin sering mengunggah foto Hinata, meskipun masih tak menampakkan wajahnya, dimedia sosialnya, Shion pun selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan foto Sasuke saat bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, saat konserku nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang agar mereka tahu aku milikmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata hendak protes namun Sasuke memotongnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi. Aku juga ingin semua orang tahu jika wanita cantik ini milikku." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah kali ini, mungkin memang sudah saatnya orang-orang tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, bagaimana dengan karirmu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kita," tegas Sasuke tak ingin dibantah. Hinata hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana persiapan kafe dan tokomu? Kapan pembukaannya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Baik. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Ibu sangat membantuku. Jika tidak ada halangan, minggu depan sudah mulai bisa dibuka," jelas Hinata.

"Aku pasti akan datang."

"Jika kau datang pembukaan kafeku bisa kacau."

"Bukankah itu bagus, kafemu pasti banyak pengunjung." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Lagipula bukankah kau pernah bilang akan mengundang teman-temanku saat diacara pertunangan Ino? Teman-temanku saja kau undang masa suamimu sendiri tidak." Hinata memutar matanya malas mendengar nada merajuk dalam suara suaminya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang temanmu, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Naruto-san dan Gaara-san, dan Sakura-san" ujar Hinata.

"Dimana kau bertemu mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Didekat kafeku. Mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan disekitar sana, jadi kuajak sekalian mampir sebentar untuk mencicipi kue buatanku. Mereka menyukainya dan memintaku untuk mengundang mereka saat pembukaan nanti," terang Hinata panjang lebar.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bercerita, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke-kun? Ada yang menekan bel."

"Ck...siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Mengganggu saja." Sasuke berdecak kesal

"Cepat buka! Mungkin Itachi-nii. Tadi dia menelponku akan menginap disini malam ini," sahut Hinata.

"Kenapa aniki menelponmu?"

"Dia sudah menelponmu, tapi katanya ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, kemudian memeriksa ponselnya yang ada di nakas dan ternyata mati. "Baterai ponselku habis sepertinya," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sudah cepat sana buka! Kasihan jika Itachi-nii menunggu lama," Hinata mengingatkan.

Sasukebpun bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Namun, matanya menatap horor saat melihat ternyata bukan sang kakak yang datang, melainkan sahabat dobenya yang datang bersama Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Sasuke dingin untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengubah password apartementmu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan wajah yang tak kalah kesal dan tanpa permisi langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam diikuti Sasori dan Sakura, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam mematung di dekat pintu.

Sasuke segera tersadar dan langsung menutup pintu mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya melotot seketika.

"Sasuke-kun siapa yang da..." Hinata menatap horor ketiga orang yang kini memandangnya dengan rasa terkejut luar biasa.

"...tang."

"Hi-hinata-chan, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto yang tampak begitu terkejut melihat Hinata yang hanya memakai piyama tidurnya.

Pun dengan Sasori dan Sakura, mereka pun bertanya-tanya sedang apa Hinata disana? Kenapa Hinata memakai piyama? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya diantara Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka butuh penjelasan sekarang juga!

TBC,


	3. 3

Typo merajalela...

DLDR

Enjoy...

Chapter 3

"Jadi?" Sakura memulai sesi tanya jawab.

Mereka berlima kini sudah duduk di ruang keluarga apartement Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasori kini menatap penuh tanya pada pasangan SasuHina yang duduk berdampingan di kursi paling tengah.

"Apa yang kalian ingin tahu?" balas Sasuke dengan suara datarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, karena sebenarnya dia tidak peduli jika semua orang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata, justru itu yang dia inginkan.

Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang terlihat begitu canggung dan gelisah, karena tertangkap basah oleh teman-teman suaminya.

"Tentu saja kami ingin tahu semuanya," ujar Naruto.

Hinata semakin gelisah, tapi dia pun sangat tahu jika mereka tak bisa mengelak lagi kali ini.

Sasuke yang mengetahui kegelisahan sang istri kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

Hinata menatap suaminya. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis seolah berkata jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia mempercayakan semua pada suaminya.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasori semakin memandang mereka penuh tanya.

"Jadi?" kali ini Sasori mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan kekasih pinkynya.

"Hinata istriku. Kami sudah menikah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Loading sekejap, sebelum...

"APAAA??" seru mereka bertiga kompak. Ketiganya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian justru terdengar tawa menggelegar milik Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha...Jangan bercanda Teme!"

"Ba-bagaiman mungkin? Sejak kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Bukankah kalian baru saling mengenal saat pesta pertunangan Ino dan Sai?" Sasori pun tak ketinggalan untuk bertanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Tawa Naruto seketika terhenti. Sasori dan Sakura pun terus menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke mencari kebenaran dari mata kelamnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa?" tanya Naruto terbata. Terlalu terkejut dengan kabar yang dibawa Sasuke.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Sasuke pun menceritakan semuanya kepada ketiga temannya itu.

Flashbck on...

Sasuke PoV

Aku pertama kali melihatnya saat dia berusia 5 tahun, dan aku berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu ibu dan ayahku membawa kami ke rumah salah satu teman lamanya yang baru saja kembali ke Konoha setelah beberapa lama menetap di Tokyo.

Awalnya, aku menolak ajakan ibuku. Aku terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan para orang tua bergosip. Tapi, saat kami tiba disana, aku sedikit tertegun kala melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang asyik bermain dengan lelaki seumuran denganku yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda.

Entah kenapa gadis kecil itu begitu menarik perhatianku. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut indigo pendeknya serta mata bulannya dan pipi yang bulat disertai rona merah yang menghiasinya.

"Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-kun, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Sepasang suami istri seumuran ibu dan ayahku menyambut kami. "Apa ini Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun?" Bibi itu kembali bertanya pada ibuku, namun matanya menatapku dan kakakku.

"Iya, Hikari-chan," jawab ibuku lalu beliau memperkenalkan kami.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, kenalkan ini teman ayah dan ibu sejak SMU, namanya Paman Hiashi dan Bibi Hikari."

"Salam kenal paman, bibi, aku Uchiha Itachi." Kakakku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal paman, bibi," aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakakku namun fokusku tetap pada kedua anak yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari kami berdiri.

"Kalian sudah besar rupanya," ujar bibi Hikari sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, ibu menyadari kemana arah tatapanku yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak fokus.

"Apa itu Neji-kun dan Hinata-chan?" ibu bertanya pada Bibi Hikari.

Kulihat Bibi Hikari menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memanggil kedua anak itu.

"Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, kemari sayang!" ujarnya. Kemudian kedua anak itu pun menghampiri ke arah kami.

"Ada apa, bu?"

Lelaki yang seumuran denganku bertanya pada ibunya.

"Kenalkan, ini Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku, lalu mereka Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun." Bibi Hikari memperkenalkan kami pada kedua anaknya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Hyuga Neji." Bocah lelaki tadi sedikit membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan diri.

Kulihat gadis kecil itu bersembunyi dibelakang bocah bernama Neji tadi.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Jangan seperti itu, tidak sopan!" Paman Hiashi menegur putrinya. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" pinta ayahnya lagi.

"Ma-maaf!" cicitnya.

"Wah, Hinata-chan cantik sekali, benarkan anata?" ibuku meminta persetujuan ayah, dan ayahku mengangguk setuju.

"Halo, adik manis! Siapa namamu?" kakakku berjalan menghampirinya dan sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya.

"Na-namaku Hyuga Hi-hinata," ujarnya pelan.

"Namaku Itachi, kau boleh memanggilku Itachi-nii. Kalian sedang main apa? Apa aku boleh ikut bermain?" Itachi kembali bertanya. Dia memang ramah pada semua orang dan juga pandai bergaul. Berbeda sekali denganku yang sedikit kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi.

"Kami sedang main lego. Itachi-nii mau ikut main?" gadis kecil itu balik bertanya.

"Jika kau boleh."

Kulihat gadis itu menatap kedua orangtuanya kemudian beralih menatap kakaknya. Mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, Itachi-nii!" ajaknya pada anikiku.

"Ajak Sasuke-kun juga Hinata-chan!" pinta ibunya.

"Sa-sasuke-nii mau ikut main?" tanya gadis itu seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Entah seolah terhipnotis atau apa, aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian berjalan mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya kami berempat pun main bersama sementara para orangtua kami mengobrol. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa senang bermain bersama, terutama dengan gadis kecil bernama Hinata.

Setelah pertemuan itu, aku semakin sering bertemu dengan Hinata dan Neji karena ibuku yang sering berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuga atau pun sebaliknya. Hingga aku dan Itachi pun berteman baik dengan Hinata dan Neji

Hari-hari terus berlalu hingga 5 tahun setelah pertemuan pertama kami, kabut duka menyelimuti keluarga Hyuga atas meninggalnya Bibi Hikari. Saat itu usia Hinata 10 tahun, sementara aku dan Neji 15 tahun, serta Itachi 18 tahun.

Aku, Neji, dan Itachi, berusaha menghibur Hinata yang terus menerus menangis memanggil ibunya. Satu bulan berlalu dan kondisi Hinata masih tetap sama, bahkan lebih buruk. Kehilangan ibu yang begitu dicintainya membuat dia begitu terpukul, hingga paman Hiashi membawanya untuk pindah ke London, ke tempat neneknya, ibu dari Bibi Hikari berada.

Sebenarnya aku tak rela Hinata pindah tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya berharap untuk kebaikkannya. Aku hanya ingin Hinata kami kembali ceria.

Sejak kepindahan Hinata, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya sesekali mendengar kabarnya dari Neji yang kini menjadi teman sekolahku, atau dari aniki yang kebetulan sedang menempuh pendidikannya di London.

Lima tahun kemudian, aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Hinata. Saat itu keluargaku datang ke London untuk menghadiri acara wisuda S2 Itachi.

Aku sendiri sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal saat itu. Aku memulai debutku saat lulus dari SMU. Awalnya aku tak bisa ikut dengan kedua orangtuaku karena jadwalku yang begitu padat, tapi saat mereka berkata akan mengunjungi keluarga Hyuga, aku pun meminta pada manager untuk mengatur ulang jadwalku.

Rasa rindu pada Hinata kecilku kembali meluap. Sudah 5 tahun kami tidak bertemu. Bagaimana dia sekarang? Seperti apa dia. Apa dia masih mengingatku? Karena aku disini tak pernah melupakannya.

Pertemuan pertama kami setelah 5 tahun berlalu membuatku merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutku.

Hinata kecilku kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dan aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku juga sangat senang karena ternyata dia pun tidak lupa padaku.

Selama 2 minggu di London, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama Hinata. Aku begitu bahagia, dan aku tidak menyesal ikut kemari bersama orangtuaku.

Sehari sebelum aku kembali ke Jepang, aku memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hinata.

"Apa Sasuke-nii sungguh-sungguh?" Hinata menatapku tak percaya saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Hinata. Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dulu," ujarku.

"Sasuke-nii sangat terkenal, pasti banyak gadis cantik yang menyukaimu dan ingin bersamamu. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya gadis biasa. Aku bahkan masih berusia 15 tahun."

Ucapannya terdengar seperti dia tak percaya diri. Padahal, jika aku boleh berterus terang, meskipun Hinata masih berusia 15 tahun tapi dia tak terlihat seperti gadis seusianya. Dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan keibuan. Wajahnya sangat cantik meskipun tidak memakai riasan. Postur tubuhnya pun terlalu bagus untuk ukuran gadis berusia 15 tahun.

"Ya, kau memang benar. Banyak gadis cantik disekitarku dan mereka menyukaiku, mereka bahkan memujaku, mereka ingin bersamaku," ujarku. Aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu. "Tapi, aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan mereka. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu Hyuga Hinata," lanjutku. Kulihat matanya kembali berbinar.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Hinata!" aku kembali berujar. Hinata membolakan kedua mata indahnya saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Sa-sasuke-nii..."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya berharap Hinata mempercayai kata-kataku.

Hinata terlihat sedikit bimbang, tapi aku sangat yakin jika pancaran matanya merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kurasakan.

"Hinata..." aku kembali memanggilnya. "...bagaimana?" tanyaku sedikit memaksanya.

Kulihat kepalanya mengangguk. Hatiku sedikit bersorak kala melihat anggukkannya. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"A-aku mau, Sa-sasuke-nii," jawabnya malu-malu. Tidak bisa kujelaskan bagaimana bahagianya aku saat itu. Gadis yang sedari kecil aku sukai kini menjadi kekasihku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "I-iya," cicitnya pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengar jelas suaranya.

Aku begitu bahagia hingga tak lagi mampu berkata-kata. Hanya pelukan erat yang mampu aku lakukan sebagai luapan bahagiaku. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih," bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

Saat kembali ke Jepang aku menceritakan semuanya pada keluargaku. Tentang hubunganku dengan Hinata. Kedua orangtua dan kakakku begitu bahagia saat mendengarnya, terutama ibuku. Beliau bahkan langsung menelpon Hinata saat itu juga, dan keesokan harinya mereka mendatangi Paman Hiashi untuk memberitahu kabar ini. Aku pun menemui beliau seminggu kemudian untuk meminta ijin. Syukurlah beliau mengijinkan. Begitu pun dengan Neji, meskipun terkadang sikapnya begitu menyebalkan jika sudah menyangkut Hinata.

Setelah itu, aku dan Hinata mulai menjalani hubungan jarak jauh kami. Setiap hari aku selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkirim kabar meskipun hanya dalam bentuk sebuah pesan singkat.

Setahun berlalu, aku kembali mengutarakan niatku untuk mengikat Hinata pada kedua orangtuaku. Aku meminta ayah dan ibu melamarkan Hinata untukku. Aku ingin kami bertunangan terlebih dahulu agar tak ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku.

Namun, ternyata ibuku justru memiliki ide yang lebih baik. Ibu ingin agar aku dan Hinata langsung menikah saja. Tentu saja aku sangat bersedia.

Kami sekeluarga pun kembali mendatangi Paman Hiashi dan mengutarakan niat kami untuk meminang Hinata. Awalnya, beliau dan Neji tak setuju jika kami langsung menikah. Tapi, dengan kegigihan ibu meyakinkan mereka, serta melihat kesungguhanku, akhirnya Paman Hiashi dan Neji pun memberikan restunya. Tapi, tentu saja ada syaratnya. Aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemui, bahkan berhubungan dengan Hinata sebelum usia Hinata mencapai 20 tahun. Aku tahu, mereka hanya berniat menguji kesetiaan dan kesungguhanku. Akan aku buktikan jika aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata dan sungguh-sungguh padanya. Neji bahkan tahu, jika selama ini aku tak pernah sekalipun memiliki hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Dengan berat hati aku pun menyetujuinya. Aku bersedia melakukan ini hanya demi Hinata. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku selamanya.

Akhirnya, aku dan Hinata pun menikah di London. Pernikahan kami hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja, termasuk managerku, Hatake Kakashi, dan bos agencyku Namikaze Jiraya beserta istrinya Namikaze Tsunade yang tak lain adalah kakek dan nenek dari Naruto karena kebetulan mereka berdua berteman baik dengan nenek Hinata dan sedang berada di London saat itu.

Pernikahan kami pun dirahasiakan karena Hinata masih berusia 16 tahun saat itu, sedangkan aku sudah 21 tahun. Hinata juga tak ingin menjadi incaran paparazi untuk saat ini karena hubungannya denganku. Aku hanya menurutinya saja, karena suatu hari nanti aku pastikan dunia akan tahu jika Hinata adalah milikku, dan aku hanya miliknya.

Satu minggu setelah pernikahan, aku pun kembali ke Jepang. Itulah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dan berhubungan dengan istriku sebelum dia kembali dan kami bertemu diacara pertunangan Ino malam itu."

Flashback off...

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasori masih sedikit loading setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang awal mula hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Jadi, kalian sudah lama saling mengenal?" Sasori yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Yep." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sudah menikah selama 4 tahun?" giliran Sakura bertanya.

"Aa."

"Kakek dan nenekku bahkan hadir dipernikahan kalian dan aku tidak tahu?" Naruto benar-benar tal percaya. Matanya melotot horor.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Dasar baka."

"Na-naruto-san, Sakura-san, dan Sasori-san, kumohon jangan mengatakan pada siapapun terlebih dahulu tentang hal ini!" Hinata kini membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengernyit heran.

"A-aku belum siap," Hinata mencicit seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke masih menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku akan membuat kejutan saat konserku nanti," ujar Sasuke menimpali.

"Kau akan mengatakan semuanya saat konsermu nanti?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn."

"Ya ampun, ini benar-benar gila. Aku masih tak percaya. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah berpacaran dengan gadis manapun. Kukira kau tidak normal, ternyata kau sudah beristri." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahu, jadi sebaiknya kalian tutup mulut sampai aku membuat pengumuman," tegas Sasuke. "Lalu, untuk apa kalian kemari?" Sasuke balik bertanya, teringat pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin diucapkannya.

Naruto terlihat merengut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat wajah kusut sahabat dobenya.

"Dia bertengkar dengan Shizuka, dan dia menyeret kami kemari." Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dia benar-benar bertingkah kekanakan," Sasori mencibir.

"Diamlah, Sasori! Seharusnya kalian juga berterima kasih padaku, karena akulah kalian bisa mengetahui kabar mengejutkan ini." Naruto membela diri.

"Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah paham dengan tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuannya saat melihat Shizuka beradu akting dengan mantan kekasihnya." Sasori menatap remeh Naruto yang terlihat semakin manyun. Mereka pun menertawakan wajah kesal Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi pun datang. Dia cukup terkejut melihat Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasori ada disana. Namun, Hinata kemudian menjelaskannya. Dan kini mereka pun mengobrol bersama, membicarakan hal-hal ringan yang membuat mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden terbongkarnya hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke oleh Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasori.

Hari ini adalah pembukaan cafe yang menyatu dengan toko kue milik Hinata. Sejak pagi Hinata sudah sibuk mengatur sana sini. Sasuke pun sebenarnya sedang disibukkan oleh persiapan konsernya minggu depan hingga mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini.

Cukup banyak orang yang hadir dalam acara pembukaan cafe sekaligus toko kue Hinata yang diberi nama Himawari's Cafe and Pastry. Kebanyakan memang teman-teman suaminya yang juga merupakan teman-teman kakaknya, Neji, karena Hinata tidak memiliki banyak teman disini.

Sampai acara pembukaan berlangsung pun Sasuke masih tak menampakkan batang hidungnya, karena dia pun sama-sama sedang sibuk, dan Hinata cukup mengerti serta memaklumi hal itu.

Semua tamu yang hadir cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan keluarga Uchiha yang disambut begitu hangat oleh Hinata dan Hiashi. Kedatangan Jiraya dan Tsunade pun tak kalah mengejutkan. Mereka tak menyangka sama sekali jika orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh di negeri itu mau menyempatkan diri hanya untuk menghadiri acara sederhana pembukaan sebuak cafe dan toko kue. Meskipun jika dilihat memang itu bisa saja terjadi karena Hinata yang seorang putri dari Hyuga Hiashi.

"Apa dia belum datang?" Mikoto memeluk Hinata dan berbisik ditelinga menantunya.

"Kurasa dia sibuk, bu. Seminggu lagi dia akan menggelar konsernya," balas Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat kurus. Apa dia tidak mengurusmu dengan baik?" protes Fugaku seraya memeluk menantunya. Hal itu kembali membuat para tamu terkejut ketika melihat sang kepal keluarga Uchiha memeluk Hinata dengan begitu sayang.

Semakin terkejut lagi saat sulung Uchiha ikut memeluknya kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Selamat, Hime. Kau membuat kami bangga," ujar Itachi.

"Ini semua berkat dia Nii-san," balas Hinata seraya memeluk Itachi.

Namun, mereka yang sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan Hinata dengan keluarga Uchiha tidak terkejut lagi. Termasuk Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasori yang baru mengetahuinya seminggu yang lalu. Itu pun karena tidak disengaja.

"Kelihatannya mereka dekat sekali," komentar Toneri saat melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan para Uchiha.

"Tentu saja mereka dekat. Mereka itu kan..." ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Sakura yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya menginjak kakinya. "Aaww...sakit, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" sungut Naruto tak terima.

"Sepertinya julukan Sasuke untukmu memang tepat Naruto. DOBE," ujar Sasori penuh penekanan.

"Mungkin dia minta dihajar, sayang," Sakura menimpali seraya menatap tajam Naruto seolah berkata, 'Tutup mulutmu atau kau mati!'

Naruto teringat kembali dengan percakapan mereka seminggu yang lalu dan permintaan Hinata agar tidak memberi tahu terlebih dahulu perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke kepada yang lain.

Akhirnya, Naruto pun kembali bungkam dengan wajah cemberut. Jujur saja, mulutnya begitu gatal ingin memberitahu kebenaran tentang siapa wanita yang selalu diposting fotonya oleh Sasuke dalam akun pribadi media sosialnya.

Teman-teman mereka yang lain pun hanya bisa memandang heran ketiganya kecuali Neji dan Tenten yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Acara pembukaan Himawari's Cafe and Pastry berjalan lancar, mereka sangat menyukai kue-kue yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Tidak hanya penampilannya saja yang menarik tapi rasanya juga sangat enak. Begitupun makanan-makanan lain di cafe yang tak kalah enak hingga membuat cafe berlantai 2 itu terlihat sangat ramai pengunjung dihari pertama pembukaannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran para artis dan orang-orang penting disana hingga membuat banyak orang semakin tertarik untuk datang.

Harga yang ditawarkan pun tidak sampai menguras kantong, karena Hinata ingin agar kuenya bisa dinikmati segala kalangan. Dia memang tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang keuntungan. Bagi Hinata, bisa menyalurkan hobi dan bakatnya dalam membuat kue merupakan kebahagian tersendiri. Lagipula hidupnua tidak kekurangan, jadi untuk apalagi dia memikirkan keuntungan. Kuenya disukai banyak orang sudah membuat dia sangat senang.

Tepat jam makan siang, Sasuke datang bersama Kakashi.

"Teme, kau terlambat!" seru Naruto yang sedang menikmati hidangan makan siangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menanggapinya malas.

Sasuke menghampiri kedua orangtua dan kakaknya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hiashi untuk memberi salam.

"Kenapa kau baru datang, Sasuke-kun?" protes Mikoto.

"Maaf, bu! Aku sedikit sibuk," ujar Sasuke.

"Kudengar kau akan melakukan konser?" tanya Hiashi.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berharap ayah bisa hadir nanti," balas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada sang mertua.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, aku ingin menemui Hinata." Sasuke pun undur diri dari hadapan keluarganya untuk mencari istrinya.

Sasuke duduk dimeja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Namun, mata kelamnya berkeliling mencari sosok wanita pujaannya.

"Kau mencari siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn, dimana pemilik cafenya?"

"Kau mencari Hinata-chan? Untuk apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia sedang sibuk, kau hanya akan mengganggunya," ujar Naruto ketus.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya heran dengan sikap Naruto. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Teman-temannya hanya mengangkat bahu mereka acuh.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" Hinata berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Hn, aku sedikit sibuk tadi. Maaf!" ujar Sasuke terlihat menyesal. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kau sudah makan? Atau memesan sesuatu?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Aku ingin spaghetti ektra saus tomat, pie tomat, dan jus tomat." Hinata terkekeh mendengar permintaan suaminya. Sementara teman-temannya hanya memandang Sasuke malas.

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain bagimu selain tomat?" ejek Neji.

Sasuke menatap malas sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya itu.

"Buatkan yang special!" pintanya penuh penekanan.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi, mengerti akan permintaan suaminya yang secara tidak langsung meminta agar Hinata sendiri yang membuatnya.

"Baiklah, pesananmu akan segera diantar. Mohon tunggu sebentar!" ujar Hinata sebelum meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur.

Setelah menikmati hidangan specialnya sembari bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke kembali tak melihat Hinata. Dia pun berjalan untuk mencari istri indigonya itu. Saat menuju ke arah dapur, dia bisa melihat sang istri tercinta memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai ruang pribadi Hinata. Sasuke pun mengikutinya kemudian langsung membuka pintunya kemudian menutupnya lagi dan menguncinya.

Hinata yang sedang merapikan mejanya sedikit terkejut melihat sang suami sudah ada diruangannya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka aku disini?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu." Menyurukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Hinata, menyesap wangi khas sang istri yang selalu menenangkannya.

Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan suaminya. Mereka terus berpelukan selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai menciumi leher istrinya.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ujar Sasuke lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar serak.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ja-jangan seperti ini!" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang hampir lolos akibat ulah suaminya.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya. Lagipula, ruangan ini sudah aku buat kedap suara," bisik Sasuke menggoda.

"Mereka pasti mencari kita, Sasuke-kun."

"Sebentar saja, sayang. Kita lakukan dengan cepat." Sasuke terus menciumi wajah cantik Hinata. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sudah seminggu aku tidak menyentuhmu," ujarnya lagi kemudian mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan mendudukkannya dimeja.

"Kita lakukan di rumah saja, Sasuke-kun! Setelah kita pulang nanti," Hinata masih mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Hinata. Aku ingin berada di dalammu saat ini juga. 'Dia' sudah merindukan 'rumahnya'." Suara Sasuke semakin memberat, tangannya mulai bergerilya memasuki rok istrinya.

"Sa-sasuke-kuhn..."

Sasuke melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Mengobrak-abrik didalam mulutnya hingga membuat Hinata terlena.

"Aku janji hanya sebentar. Lagipula kau sudah basah di bawah sana."

Sasuke menempelkan kening mereka. Matanya menatap mata istrinya penuh damba. Begitu pun Hinata. Sasuke sudah membuatnya bergairah. Dia pun menginginkan suaminya. Dengan pasti dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekali saja dan lakukan dengan cepat!" ujar Hinata akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hn. Hanya sekali dan kita lakukan dengan cepat." Sasuke membalas ucapan Hinata.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke membuka celananya dan menurunkan celana dalam Hinata.

Selama 10 menit ruang kerja Hinata dipenuhi oleh suara-suara decapan lidah, gesekan antar kulit, serta lenguhan kenikmatan. Untung saja Sasuke membuat ruangan itu kedap suara. Ruangan itu pun kini terasa panas meskipun AC sudah dipasang dengan suhu paling rendah.

20 menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar ruangan Hinata terlebih dahulu, tentu saja setelah mereka merapikan diri. Sementara Hinata masih menormalkan detak jantungnya setelah kegiatan panas mereka.

Sasuke cukup terkejut saat dia keluar ruangan Hinata dan berpapasan dengan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari ruangan milik Hinata.

"Aku hanya memberinya ucapan selamat," ujarnya datar sambil berjalan menjauhi ruangan Hinata.

Gaara memicingkan matanya curiga. Terlebih dia bisa melihat raut penuh bahagia diwajah sahabatnya. Namun kemudian dia mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan mengikuti Sasuke kembali ke meja mereka.

Sasuke dan Gaara duduk kembali duduk diantara teman-temannya. Mereka saling bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati hidangan yang ada.

"Neji, apa kau melihat adikmu?" Hiashi menghampiri meja putra sulungnya bersama Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi.

"Tadi Hinata masih di ruangannya," Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan ayah mertuanya hingga membuat semua kepala menoleh padanya.

Tak lama Hinata muncul diantara mereka.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Mikoto mendekati menantunya dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan," jawab Hinata sedikit canggung.

Sasuke menyeringai hingga membuat Neji, Itachi, Tenten, Naruto, dan pasangan SasoSaku, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihatnya. Mereka sudah bisa menduga jika itu adalah ulah Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu lelah dan memaksakan dirimu, sayang!" pesan sang ayah yang langsung diangguki Hinata.

"Kami harus pergi sekarang, masih ada urusan. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa hubungi kami," ujar Fugaku seraya mengelus kepala menantunya.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu datang kemari. Kami akan mengunjungi kalian semua nanti," balas Hinata.

Orangtua mereka pun meninggalkan cafenya setelah berpamitan. Hinata mengantar mereka hingga ke depan.

Hinata kembali ke dalam dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-teman suami dan juga kakaknya. Itachi pun sudah ada diantara mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian dia pun pamit untuk kembali ke kantornya. Sisanya benar-benar menghabiskan waktu mereka di cafe Hinata seharian penuh berhubung mereka khusus mengosongkan jadwal mereka hari ini. Jarang juga mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti sekarang ini.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Hinata mulai disibukkan dengan urusan cafe dan tokonya. Sasuke pun semakin sibuk mempersiapkan konsernya. Waktu kebersamaan mereka pun semakin berkurang selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Sayang, aku berangkat dulu." Sasuke pamit pada Hinata. Malam nanti dia akan menggelar konser tunggalnya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kakashi-nii, tolong jaga Sasuke-kun! Ingatkan dia untuk makan!" Hinata melirik Kakashi yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Tentu saja, kau tak perlu khawatir!" balas Kakashi. "Baiklah, kita harus berangkat sekarang, Sasuke," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hn." Sasuke memeluk istrinya. "Pastikan kau datang nanti malam! Kau berangkat dengan siapa?"

"Itachi-nii akan menjemputku."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Dikecupnya bibir tipis Hinata. Tak puas hanya sekedar kecupan, Sasuke pun melumatnya pelan.

Namun, ciuman itupun harus berakhir saat Kakashi menginterupsi.

"Ekhem...bisakah kalian melanjutkannya nanti?"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya meski tak rela. Hinata begitu malu hingga membuat wajahnya merona.

"Pergilah!"

Sasuke mengangguk mendengar ucapan istrinya. Dikecupnya kening Hinata sebelum dia keluar dari pintu apartementnya.

Waktu kembali bergerak begitu cepat. Tepat pukul 6 sore Itachi menjemput Hinata. Mantan gadis Hyuga itu pun terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress selutut lengan panjang berwarna krem dengan motif floral dibagian bawahnya. Kakinya dibalut dengan flatshoes berwarna coklat tua keluaran terbaru dari Chanel hadiah dari Sasuke minggu lalu. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Penampilannya begitu sederhana namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata-chan. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya sang kakak ipar saat menjemput Hinata di apartementnya.

"Aku sudah siap, Nii-san. Apa kita langsung berangkat sekarang?"

"Kurasa begitu. Jalanan mungkin akan macet jika kita terlambat. Bukankah acaranya dimulai pukul 19.00?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang saja."

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit menuju Konoha Convention Centre tempat Sasuke menggelar konsernya. Namun karena jalanan cukup ramai akhirnya Hinata dan Itachi menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit dalam perjalanan. Tersisa 30 menit sebelum acara dimulai. Mereka pun bergegas menuju kursi VIP yang sudah disediakan.

Hinata bisa melihat jika ayah dan kedua mertuanya sudah berada disana. Dia pun menyapa mereka sebelum duduk disamping ibu mertuanya. Neji dan Tenten juga sudah berada disana bersama teman-teman Sasuke lainnya yang juga hadir. Tak lupa Hinata pun menyapa Jiraya dan Tsunade yang ternyata juga datang.

Tepat 30 menit kemudian acara pun dimulai. Sasuke menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah bangku VIP untuk melihat istri dan keluarganya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat mereka telah hadir.

Lagu demi lagu telah dinyanyikan dengan apik oleh Sasuke. Suara merdu dan khasnya benar-benar membuat para penonton terpesona terutama para wanita.

Beberapa kali Sasuke melakukan kolaborasi dengan para penyanyi lainnya termasuk Sasori dan Shion. Hinata cukup cemburu saat melihat Sasuke berduet dengan Shion, wanita yang pernah digosipkan memiliki hubungan dengan suaminya. Terlebih wanita itu seperti mencuri-curi kesempatan agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dipertengahan acara, Sasuke membawakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'A Mother's Love' dari Jim Brickman khusus untuk Mikoto. Ibunya menangis haru saat mendengarnya, dia bahkan langsung naik ke panggung untuk memeluk putra bungsunya itu.

Dipenghujung acara Sasuke kembali menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yang dicintainya. Dia sudah duduk manis dengan gitar kesayangannya yang berada dipangkuan.

"Setelah tadi aku menyanyikan lagu untuk ibuku, kali ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yang juga sangat berarti bagiku." Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memposting foto seorang wanita. Kali ini aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian semua." Mendadak suasana yang tadi ramai menjadi hening seketika. "Lagu yang akan kubawakan ini merupakan salah satu lagu favoritnya." Sasuke memainkan intronya. "Sayang, lagu ini untukmu," ujarnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap seorang wanita yang tengah duduk disamping ibunya.

Musik pun mulai terdengar. Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak lincah memainkan gitarnya. Lagu 'Just The Way You Are' dari Bruno Mars terdengar merdu ditelinga melalui suara khasnya.

Tampak orang-orang mengikuti arah pandangannya, namun karena ruangan yang cukup gelap, mereka tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok wanita yang tengah dipandangi oleh Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan teman-teman Sasuke yang ada dibarisan depan Hinata. Mereka membelalakkan matanya tak percaya ketika menyadari Sasuke yang tengah memandang ke arah Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut?" ujar Gaara saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang tampak biasa saja. Sasori tidak ada bersama mereka karena dia menjadi salah satu pengisi acara.

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu," balas Naruto.

"Kami?" Shizuka kekasihnya bertanya.

"Aku, Sasori, dan Naruto," Sakura menimpali.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" protes Shizuka tak terima.

"Hinata-chan meminta kami tutup mulut," jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Kami sudah berjanji, sayang. Maafkan aku!"

Shizuka mencebikkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Ayolah!! Kau boleh memarahi mereka setelah ini." Naruto mencoba membujuk kekasihnya.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya," Shizuka menimpali.

Hinata sendiri tersenyum manis saat mendengar Sasuke menyanyikan salah satu lagu favoritnya, terlebih lagu itu dinyanyikan khusus untuknya. Tatapan mereka saling beradu, tak ada satu pun yang berniat memutuskan pandangannya. Bahkan hingga lagu berakhir.

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Sasuke mengakhiri lagunya dengan sempurna. Gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian. Seperti kataku tadi, aku ingin memperkenalkan pada kalian semua seseorang yang begitu berharga." Sasuke mengambil jeda. Matanya kembali memandang Hinata.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak lama. Bahkan bisa dibilang kami tumbuh bersama. Meskipun kami sempat terpisah untuk beberapa waktu, namun pada akhirnya kami kembali bersama."

Ruangan besar itu kembali hening. Mereka mendengarkan Sasuke dengan seksama. Begitu penasaran akan siapa gadis yang bisa meluluhkan hati sang idola.

"Namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata. Aa, tidak! Maksudku Uchiha Hinata, karena aku telah mengubah namanya menjadi Uchiha sejak 4 tahun yang lalu dengan menikahinya."

Semua penonton terkesiap. Begitu terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Begitu pun dengan teman-temannya dan para kru yang baru mengetahuinya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Hanya saja istriku tak suka terlalu diekspos. Lagipula, selama ini dia tidak tinggal disini dan baru kembali beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Sasuke tersenyum begitu manis. "Bisa kau naik kemari, sayang?" tanyanya pada Hinata. Kini semua orang memandang ke arahnya. Bahkan lampu sorot pun mengarah padanya.

Hinata melirik pada ayah dan kedua mertuanya.

"Pergilah! Sudah saatnya mereka mengetahuinya," ujar sang ibu mertua.

Hinata pun berdiri, melangkah dengan pasti menuju sang suami. Langkahnya begitu percaya diri, kecantikannya memancar alami sehingga banyak yang mengagumi.

Sasuke maju menyambut sang istri. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak penasaran lagi dengan sosoknya," ujarnya. Para penonton terkesima. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi sehingga banyak yang memuji. Namun, tak sedikit pula yang patah hati, termasuk Shion, saat melihat idolanya sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Ini adalah lagu terakhir yang kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua." Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Kau mau bernyanyi bersamaku?" tanyanya. Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun kemudian menyanyikan lagu yang sama saat berduet dalam acara pertunangan Ino.

Para penonton pun kembali dibuat terkejut saat mendengarkan suara Hinata. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika istri idolanya memiliki suara yang tak kalah merdunya.

Saat lagu berakhir, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan menciumnya mesra disaksikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, teman-teman dan para penonton yang hadir dalam konsernya.

Sasuke begitu lega, akhirnya dunia tahu jika Hinata adalah miliknya, dan dia milik Hinata. Tak ada lagi yang Sasuke inginkan saat ini karena semua sudah sempurna. Tinggal menunggu tahun depan untuk melengkapi hidup mereka dengan kehadiran sang buah hati. Sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah mereka sepakati. Berharap semua akan berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Semoga.

END...

 **note : saya copas trs upload, diedit beberapa kali tp ttp aja kyk gini hasilnya...kaciiaau..tp mdh2n readers sekalian msh bs paham yaa..atau klo pengen lbh jls bisa kunjungi wattpad saya @zenaamaya..sy msh newbie di ffn jd blm terlalu ngerti cara makenya**


End file.
